


Один зрячий, другой слепой

by solveig



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solveig/pseuds/solveig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Нацуме полез в карман и выудил оттуда футляр из-под очков. Синий, из кожи, тоненький. Он повертел его в руках, вздохнул.</em><br/><em>- Мне как-то сказали, стекла увеличивают спиритическую энергию. Через них можно видеть духов четче… - он осторожно открыл футляр. На дне, как и ожидалось, показались очки, в тонкой черной оправе, - Линзы в этих очках – простые стекла. Если ты их наденешь…</em><br/><em>- …то, возможно, смогу</em> увидеть<em>?</em></p>
<p>Написано в 2012 году на Natsume Yuujinchou Fest на Diary по заявке 3-35: "Танума|Нацуме. Нацуме вспоминает, что стекла "усиливают" способность видеть духов и дарит Тануме очки. Получится или нет - на усмотрение автора".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один зрячий, другой слепой

__Интересно, так и  бывает?

\- О, варежки..? Неужели ты сама связала, Таки?

Так и бывает - шум, смех, веселые разговоры, шуршание подарочных обёрток, громкие поздравления?

\- Ох! Просто я видела, что твои стали тебе немного малы, да и свободного времени было  предостаточно, вот я и…

\- Не стоило так ради меня стараться, - улыбка, - Но всё равно спасибо.

Шутливо ткнули локтём в бок, но попытку задушить назвать шутливой он бы не решился.

\- Танума, урод, так нечестно! Пользуясь положением именинника, вогнал Таки-сан в краску. Чёрт! Почему вечно то ты, то Нацуме? Я тоже хочу варежки от Таки-сан!

\- Прости, Нишимура-кун, у меня шерсть закончилась…

\- А-а-а!..

\- Нишимура, задушишь!.. Как ты будешь оправдываться, если убьешь меня в мой же день рождения? Китамото, сделай уже что-нибудь!..

\- Мя-я-яу!!

\- Ааа, это котосвин!..

\- Ну вот, ты наступил на хвост Нян-нян-сэнсэю!..

В этой комнате редко когда еще толпилось столько народу, и если бы она могла, она бы наверняка  пожаловалась: на то, что ее досками постоянно скрипят, на то, что из-за оживленных бесед она не может расслышать пение птиц в саду, на то, что все они очень тяжелые, а полу в храме давно за полтинник. Но она не могла, а ее хозяину это нравилось, и поэтому шумиха продолжалась.

Да, поначалу было немного непривычно: ноги под котацу постоянно натыкались на чьи-то еще, и их нельзя было вытянуть во весь рост; а еще он выяснил, что чашек и блюдец, оказывается, у них не так много, как ожидалось; семнадцать свечей он если и может задуть разом, то с большим трудом; а если праздничный торт нарезать неправильно, каким бы тот ни был красивым, даже будучи испеченным рукой божественной Токо-сан, он будет похож на сдутый футбольный мяч.

Но всё это, определенно, того стоило.

***

\- Было весело.

Танума оглянулся через плечо.

\- Нацуме…

Он жестом пригласил его присесть рядом на веранду. Гости давно разошлись, на дворе стояла ночь.  Луна висела высоко, и силуэт Нацуме в ее свете казался Тануме каким-то ненастоящим, словно призрачное наваждение. В темноте блестели его глаза.

Еще бы чуть-чуть, и Канаме протянул бы руку, убедиться в его существовании, что он здесь, рядом с ним, но его друг уже присел рядом, свесив ноги вниз и устремив глаза в сад.

«Хочет что-то сказать, но не решается», - понял Танума, улыбнулся.

И начал ждать.

Порывом ветра до него донесся аромат душистого мыла и чего-то горького. Так пах только Нацуме.

О том, с какого момента он вдруг стал различать его запах среди тысячи других, думать не хотелось. Не сейчас, когда всё так спокойно и Нацуме нет нужды что-то скрывать, от кого-то бежать, кому-то врать.

Это ведь его день рождения. Может же он хоть немного побыть эгоистом? Получить всё внимание Нацуме всего на один день; он ведь не просит слишком многого?

Всего лишь один день…

\- У меня для тебя подарок, - прошелестел рядом голос, отвлекая от дум. – Прости, что не отдал его при всех, но могло случиться недопонимание.

Танума недоумённо взметнул вверх брови.

\- Подарок? Разве торт Токо-сан сам по себе не был подарком?

Нацуме молча покачал головой. Его взгляд всё еще был устремлен в сад, когда как Танума смотрел на него очень внимательно. И видел неуверенность.

\- На самом деле я сомневался, стоит дарить тебе это или нет. Я и сейчас сомневаюсь…

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он, наконец, повернул к нему лицо, и что-то внутри Танумы сделало сальто. Случалось так часто, но он всё равно никак не привыкнет. Ему нравились эти глаза. Он был бы рад, если бы только глаза.

Нацуме полез в карман и выудил оттуда футляр из-под очков. Синий, из кожи, тоненький. Он повертел его в руках, вздохнул.

\- Мне как-то сказали, стекла увеличивают спиритическую энергию. Через них можно видеть духов четче… - он осторожно открыл футляр. На дне, как и ожидалось, показались очки, в тонкой черной оправе, - Линзы в этих очках – простые стекла. Если ты их наденешь…

\- …то, возможно, смогу _увидеть_?

Нацуме опустил глаза, а Танума нервно облизнул губы. Надо же, простая стекляшка поможет ему видеть мир, в котором живет Нацуме! Теперь его другу не нужно будет преодолевать всё в одиночку; никаких секретов ради его, Танумы, безопасности. Ничего…

\- Я не знаю наверняка. Но, пожалуйста, прими, - он протянул ему футляр, - Еще раз с днем рождения, Танума.

\- Да… Спасибо, Нацуме.

Футляр приятно холодил пальцы. Танума провел подушечками пальцев по оправе, взял очки в руки, отложив футляр. Но надевать не спешил.

\- Ночью… ёкаев ведь больше, чем днем? – неуверенно спросил Танума, буравя подарок глазами, - Если сейчас пойдем в лес, то…

\- Нет, - категорично осадил его Нацуме, - ходить к ним ночью опасно.

«Опасно…» Нацуме, ты ведь видишь ёкаев настолько чётко, что при первой встрече сомневаешься, человек это или дух? А что буду видеть я? Неясные тени? Смогу ли понимать их речь? Смогу ли коснуться их, спасти тебя, если представится случай?..

\- Тогда дождемся завтра, - улыбнулся Танума и положил очки обратно в футляр, - До трех дня. А сейчас пора ложиться спать. Уже поздно.

Он легко поднялся и подал удивленному его словами Нацуме руку.

\- Ну же.

***

Дождемся завтра.

До трех дня.

Легче сказать, чем сделать.

Половину ночи он то ворочался с боку на бок, мечтая, наконец, провалиться в сон и встретить то самое «завтра», то тихонько наблюдал за спящим на полу Нацуме и думал об открывшихся ему возможностях. Он может стать ближе к Нацуме еще на один шаг…

В конце концов, он не вытерпел и босым пробежал к веранде на задний двор, - дощатый пол холодил голые ступни, - на ходу надевая очки.

Но, естественно, ничего не увидел.

***

\- Через две минуты пробьет ровно три, - сообщил Нацуме, глянув на часы.

В руках обоих мальчиков таяли с треском льдинки в чае. Никто не сделал и глоточка. Нацуме понял, что именно хочет увидеть его друг и волновался не меньше.

Сработает? Не сработает? А если сработает, то что тогда?

Он услышал, как нервно завозился Танума. Через две минуты, подумал Нацуме, он, возможно, сможет увидеть то же, что сам Нацуме видит изо дня в день.

Две минуты…

\- Нацуме.

Мальчик вздрогнул.

\- Да?

\- Надень их на меня, - Танума кивнул на очки на столе, - Пожалуйста.

\- Н-надеть на тебя?..

Танума улыбнулся: не так, как обычно, а чуть печально, словно знал, что ничего не выйдет, и вообще – зря они всё это затеяли.

\- Это будет что-то вроде… благословения. Пожалуйста.

Нацуме сглотнул. «Благословение…» Он осторожно подцепил пальцами фальшивые очки и присел перед другом. Танума закрыл глаза, и Нацуме занервничал еще больше.

\- Скажи, если сделаю что-нибудь не так.

 Дрожащими руками он завел дужки под смоляные волосы. Одна прядка выбилась, он поправил ее. Зацепив дужками уши, Нацуме осторожно надел очки на нос.  
Едва он убрал руки, Танума раскрыл глаза и улыбнулся уголком рта – насмешливо, как раньше никогда не улыбался.

\- Ну?

\- «Ну?..» – не понял Нацуме.

\- Мне идет?

\- О… Да, - Нацуме присмотрелся получше, - Идет. И вправду, подошли…

Он говорил искренне. Стекла имели вытянутую прямоугольную форму, вдетые в матовую черную оправу. Танума стал выглядеть в разы серьезнее, чем был, черные смолы глаз, скрытые фальшивыми очками, пронзали насквозь, словно одного взгляда ему достаточно, чтобы узнать о собеседнике все.

\- Ты покраснел, Нацуме. Я настолько хорош?

Тот очнулся, одарив Тануму тяжелым взглядом, мол, что за чушь ты несешь? На щеках действительно ощущался жар, но ведь он просто боялся сделать что-нибудь не так!.. Танума добродушно посмеялся над возмущенным видом своего друга и кинул взгляд на часы. Его голос посерьезнел.

\- Время, - он привычно оглянулся на дальний угол, - Отражение есть…

Нацуме тоже его увидел. Отражение воды и плавающих в ней рыб. Вопрос заключался лишь в том, увидит ли Танума оригинал. Настоящий пруд на его заднем дворе. Если нет, то всё пойдет своим чередом.

А если да…

\- Пошли.

Они поднялись и вместе прошли к веранде. Танума зажмурил глаза и перевел дух, собирая храбрость в кулак. Даже если не получится, ничего страшного. Даже если не получится, Нацуме останется с ним и никуда от него не денется.

И всё же, как бы он себя ни успокаивал, разочарование было слишком велико.

\- Не вижу…

Привычный глазу пейзаж его заднего двора. Такой, каким он был все те тысячи раз, когда он выходил на веранду. Те же камни, трава, деревья.

И никакого пруда.

В нем будто просверлили черную дыру, и та высасывала из него все надежды, которые питали его прошлой ночью. Стать защитником для Нацуме. Видеть мир его глазами. Разделять его боль. Стать проводником между двумя мирами.

\- Какие-то стекляшки… - услышал Танума свой голос, - С самого начало было глупо на что-то надеяться. Может, это и помогает кому-то... Но, видно, не мне.

Он посмотрел на Нацуме, чьи глаза наверняка уловили водную гладь и спины плавающих в ней рыб. И только отчаяньем можно было объяснить, что в серебряных озерах его глаз Тануме померещилось отражение невидимых ему созданий. От этого стало еще горше, и юноша отвернулся, твердо решив, что если он и раскиснет, то не на глазах у человека, которого он так…

Коснувшиеся его руки нежные пальцы показались холодными, как лед, Танума судорожно разжал свои неизвестно когда сжатые кулаки, – его пальцы побелели от напряжения, от следов ногтей наверняка надолго останутся следы, но боли он не чувствовал, – и потянулся схватить чужую ледяную ладонь в свою, согреть теплом, не понимая, что делает.

Тонкие пальцы так идеально лежали в его руке, что Танума забыл о существовании пруда напротив, и даже о сосущей дыре в его груди. Всё стало пустым и не имеющим значения, кроме надежно спрятанной в руке ладони.

\- Танума…

Танума вздрогнул, отвлекшись от странного наваждения, повернул голову на звук и сердце его ёкнуло.

Рядом, запрокинув в его сторону голову, стоял Нацуме и смотрел странно, со смесью ожидания и тревоги. Канаме с пару секунд смотрел ему в лицо, а потом, опьяненный догадкой, осторожно опустил взгляд.

В своей руке, загорелой и широкой, он сжимал ладонь цвета слоновой кости. Канаме почувствовал, как желудок вновь делает сальто.

\- Я… - Танума резко разжал ладонь, и рука его друга безвольно повисла в воздухе. – Прости, Нацуме, я…

Он с силой выдохнул под молчаливым взглядом друга, замяв свой сумбурный лепет. В следующее мгновение холодные пальцы робко коснулись его руки снова, и на этот раз Танума пообещал себе согреть их, с трепетом отвечая на прикосновение.

Они стояли так: один зрячий, другой слепой.

\- Тебе, может, и не понравится это услышать, - через какое-то время прошелестел Нацуме еле слышно, - Но я рад, что они не сработали. Правда.

Что ж. Именно этих слов он и ожидал.

И напоследок крепко сжал хрупкую ладонь.

После они зашли внутрь, и Танума снова заварил чай. Они стали говорить про недавний футбольный матч, про вчерашнюю поздравительную вечеринку, про задания по математике и очередную глупую выходку Нишимуры. Очки были отложены в сторону.

Перед тем, как их снять, он кинул последний взгляд на задний двор.

И ему показалось, как что-то дружелюбно сверкнуло ему чешуей на прощание.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> День рождения Танумы - 17 сентября.  
> Иногда я жалуюсь на недостаточную любовь фандома к танацу на [tumblr](http://qualia-solveig.tumblr.com)


End file.
